User talk:Explorer 767/13
__TOC__ He he Lucky number... Citcxirtcem 03:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I noticed the darktan pie war Is it already planned out or are you going as things go? cause if your going witht he flow without a plan your sticking to can Xorai and his army join on the good guy's side (he doesnt like Darktan) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ..... Is this really a religion wiki? Penguins can be gay, scientificly, And as for the moral thing, it's immoral, unconstitutional, and against the COC to criticise someone for their sexual orientation. COC: Nobody is to be harmed or bullied in any way. Opinions are allowed, just don't go thrashing them everywhere. ― Triskelle3 23:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: 12yz12ab's Virtual World Message AND WHEN DID THAT COME IN? --12yz12ab Talk to me 23:17, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Minor touches See MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css - be sure to check the wikicode of the task. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (aporkcalypse now) 22:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sheepman I'll talk to him (if I can), and if he promises not to harass you or anyone. If he agrees, then just give him a 2 week ban as a punishment. However, if he commits any such thing again, he can be banned? That sounds fair, right? This will be his absolute, final chance. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I will discuss that with him tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) He has done no wrong. Seriously.--N⊘tAnEditor 20:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used to edit on another fanon and those were running gags there, i wont add them again. --Corai was here 18:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) he tried to said corai surray and 3 ninjas to the moon! WITHOUT space suits or air! --Corai was here 19:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) well no, but he said his CHARECTER wants to destroy surray. Then he made a artical without my permission where he sends surray to the moon. I had to edit it 17 times so surray doesnt get destroyed/sufficated.Then he goes "Ties corai and ninjas up and sends them to the moon" on his "event" --Corai was here 19:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Great Art! I use Macromedia Flash 8 Professional, and thanks. =D --"Metalmanager" 19:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) before you do this IS NOT a fight, flame war, or anything bad like that, its simply roleplay. --Corai was here 19:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is, I fell like turtleshroom and hes me, im keeping HIM udnercontrol witht he blast charecters to the moon thing 0_0. HELP How do I make the background of my talk page a different colour? --"Metalmanager" 15:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :......Nevermind......--"Metalmanager" 15:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Is this okay? Please respond already! I have been waiting for a long period of time for your approval. November 22nd, 2009 Mr. Explorer 767: Club Penguin Fanon Wikia Top Contributor/ Co-Founder- http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Explorer_767 Dear Mr. Explorer 767: I am Jsudsu9988, for you have already known me. I have three awaiting for approval concerns that I must share with you. First, I am here to plead for your approval for my signature. For quite some time, everyone has been annoyed by my signatures. I must ask you if it is alright with you before broadcasting it to the world to see. Please, Explorer 767. I tried my best to accomplish this signature. Any concerns, agreements, disagreements, or conflicts? Just reply to my talk page, which is included with my signature. My second concern is a idea. My idea is for this wikia to have a status template, like if the user is online, offline, or busy, etc. This is already founded by Wikipedia, which many hard working developers have invented or broadcasted it. I have seen what they have done, and it is tough, like really tough. Here is a link to verify what I mean: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Statustop. I really want this project to be effect, for this could be an advance in HTML history for this wikia. I know we can't copy Wikipedia, or I don't think. So, I want you to ponder this idea through, if you would accept the challenge. No pressure though, since you did develop this huge wiki already. Lastly, I just want to ask that what are the approved image formats for this wikia. Last time I uploaded a Jpeg file and someone, I forgot who, deleted it. I got furious. Now, I am uploading a PNG file, so I am not sure if it is alright. So, My question is, "Which is the available formats for importing a image?" Thank you for your time and pondering toward this message. I hope this doesn't offend anybody or hurt anyone in anyway, for I just need your approval. Sorry, if I do, and please forgive me. It would be so great it you were to reply to me on my talk page, please. Please, reply, so I get your explanations. At your service, --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 06:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1):Archduke of Snowzerland's Best Royal Throne Merry Christmas! Enjoy! --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 03:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) *whacks my head* Why did i do that? I still want to own this wiki and i still want a BOSSlave but what i did today was tottaly crazy!--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Xplorer Can you make it so that he doesn't speak in l33t? I can't understand anything he says. Citcxirtcem 04:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Boss Pic Hey Explorer- I was wonderng if you would please put Dan, my character, it. I am a boss and want him in... Also, Sheep was just demoted by Uberfuzzy. Thanks, --[[User:Anniemoose98| Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| 'I wish you a Merry Christmas (or a Happy Hannukkah or Kwanza!) ']] 22:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) High Penguins Istead of Swiss Being a huge freak, can his family be High Penguins including him? If that is a yes please change the pages cause i have little time... --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 23:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: I don't know what you and TurtleShroom are getting worked up about. I'm not quitting, I just think my current articles suck and want to start fresh. HighTemplar 04:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Bureau Pronunciation Watch this, up to about 00:30 and you should hear the instructor say "byoo-ro/oh" at about 00:20. I've also got Dictionary.com pronunciation - in sound! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''MERRY CHRISTMAS!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) "Bee-yoo" is too stretched, though. "Byoo" is more to the point. That's why "byoo-ro" is the best. It's still pronounceable. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It looks like a complicated word. Anybody knew will say it as boo-ro. Nobody would actually put the y'' in there. And since I never noticed that the pronunciation wasn't there, I added it. No harm in that, is there? And if anybody new sees ''bee-yoo-ro, I'm pretty sure they'll pronounce it that way - stretched. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you really think that a new user will look at the word, Bureau, on a page. Then go up to their room and get their pocket dictionary out, go back to the computer, and find bureau. Psssh, yeah right! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 19:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) It would be better off if the pronunciation is on the article anyway! The user will be giving the Online Dictionary views & more searches instead of giving more views to us! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) But it would be better if it was there already! Usually your not like this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol Check out Mabel's talk, Three new messages heres te people talking to Mabel Corai Chor Flames Inferno (Wants to be friend and giving look *SHOCK*) Corai (he acciently told Mabel twice about Manny Peng's return) --Corai was here 00:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Its always funny to see Mabel's responses IQ 142? I have the IQ of 144. =) --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 15:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Your almost at 10,000 edits! Read the title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hello, Explorer 767!! Christmas is coming and I thought I'd get you a present! Look below! On Christmas, the gift inside the present will appear! Have a very merry Christmas! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 02:00, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I Made a Template. I was bored. Shows up like this : ~--Indytig10 08:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I have a question. Can you make the character you represent in this wiki a member of the Bureau of Fiction even if your not a rollback sysop or bureaucrat?--12yz12ab Talk to me 14:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) MERRY 10,016 EDITS All my charecters have something to say, "GOOD JOB" :D --Corai was here 17:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Please respond to my question Read the title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC)2 siggys.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Maybe three so you notice me really well.--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) To Mabel CHECK YOUR TALK! WE BEEN WAITING FOR RESPONSE FOR A LONG TIME! And Xorai apparently begging you to do something.... --Corai was here 23:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) New years well, my tradition is that i stay up until 12:00 AM on new years. We could go on 11:30 PM EST? --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 21:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) NO! for you, it is 12:01 EST!!!!!! I told you already Check this out on my siggy testing page! This is the link. }]]' [[User:12yz12ab|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:12yz12ab|' }']]) ''View this templateAnd now for my real siggy,--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC)WHAT DID I DO MAKING MY SIGNATURE BOLD?!?! DID I FORGET TO COPY THE END OF A TAG?! FINE. I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. But on my wikis its allowed. Because its kinda fun. Copy my siggy and see if i care(im not saying it in a rude way). Copy this:--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) If theres no room for a part of the usa,can I make it underground? That would be awesome.--12yz12ab Talk to me 12:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Floodlight Act In regards to the Act, I was planning on a "Controversy" snowglobe. It's a very creative idea, and does have a reason, as you said. It is currently in effect over all major cities in Antarctica. However, in my mind, I think that the Act would be as controversial as the Health Care Reform bill. Those who support it would point to the islands that get a day and night, mentioning their productivity. Those against it would argue it's against the Natural Order and emphasize the use of electricity and streetlights to keep the world safe. For epicness' sake, the bill tied in the Legislature; therefore, a constitutional amendment would be written to give authority to someone so they couldbreak a tie. The power was chosen to be given to the President through shady manipulation. Originally, the Chief Justice (Judge Xavier) was slated to be the tiebreaker, but that somehow was rejected. Billybob was strongly pro-Light, which is why it was manipulated to his favor. He passed the bill. Enemies of the bill are pro-Darkness. They include Shroomsky, TSP, G's Family (the lights were built by Doctor Surray and other obscurities), Darktan and his army (for obvious reasons), ghosts, Daniel Specter, Vampenguins, Demon Penguins, and many others in a shocking cross-the-aisle, villain-and-hero union that stands against it. Folks in Eastshield are mostly against it, excluding South Pole City. The ''equally large and active proponents of the bill are pro-Light. They include the Von Injoface Family, Explorer's family, Fred 676, Melvin Turtleheimer, the Masters of the Universe, and President Billybob, along with most of East Pengolia and a lot of the Masses. The Governance is neutral. While they love the bill-jacking they recieve in the winter, they question its morality. This bill is the most controversial, but is indeed in effect. It's always on folks' minds, and is about as common an icebreaker as "how's the weather". Good writing, great peice of legislature. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oh Holy Night! † 21:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Hi Mech Rider here.I think we should make a parody of the Legend of Zelda series.Leave a message on my talk page.p.s. I ran this idea past Ninjiniian but he hasn't replied yet.Mech Rider out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 16:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The Corai Award! Congrats! For: Being a wonderful editor! CONGRATS EXPLORER 767! --Corai was here : [:-). 19:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) VANDALIZM ALERT! GANGSTA G HAS BEEN VANDALIZED!!!!--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The str00dle who did it is pretty nice to me :) --Corai was here : [:-). 21:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Nvm Explorer someone fixed it.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Explorer... what's up? Everything is going wrong for me... first, my laptop died... then My Desktop died... what's next... the world's going to end? Everything that is bad is happening to me this year... Aw well... This year is almost over... or at least in a week it will be over... --Sk8rbluscat2 Sk8rbluscat2 TALK 00:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi There. Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there buddy. I wasn't saying anything bad about Turtleshroom, just it's wierd how he's 16 and how his dad still treats him as a little kid watching his every move. Like, doesn't TS deserve a life? You know, more freedom? I mean, no swear words (not even minor), nothing insulting (not even minor), something not even close to insulting, and you get what I mean! Look pal, what "was" the forbidden word. Is it "wtf"? Other than that... is saying "if walrus is going to bother you again, I'll help you" a bad thing? 'cause from experience, I know ways to stop bullying fast. :) Other than that, your misunderstanding everything. I said "if TS is somewhat mentally challenged or something that is affecting him, then sure, he should get more care than normal 16 years do. ~Joji~ PS. Saying the same message to Corai. Hello Sir. Hello sir, thanks for leaving a messege on my talk page. By the way, I never said "ZOMG STOP BEING SO OVER PROTECTIVE " or something like that. I said in a polite way and more formal. DO you get what I mean sir? You can check my message in the history page, and see how I wrote it. :D ~Joji~ I also think the Str00dles that make accounts editted his message. --Corai was here : [:-). 17:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 23:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Cp Then can I conquer CP island and Cp city for myself? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello sir... again. Hello sir... again. Uhm how come you changed my talk page? You sir, did sort of made a mistake since I haven't really made any insult towards TS's family. You also admitted that am I correct? Of coarse, I'll leave it as it is if you really don't want it changed, Anyways, I wasn't being rude to TS's dad just because I said "over protected". I mentioning to that guy that TS's dad is over protected and how he won't really allow such things for TS to see. You get the point... ~Joji~ What on earth are you doing? You deleted my blog for no reason! The reason you gave was not a proper one, only an irellevant rant about nothing! -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 20:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I know what I'm doing. I was spottin' flame wars before you knew what wikia meant. Thatt was intended not to stop the flame war from Tigernoses blog, but to break up another, bigger war! You still have nae given a reason! Oh and, I see no trolls. This isn't Lord of the Rings -- Sheepman!Merry Christmas!!!! 20:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) i honor you you have one last honor..... --Corai was here : [:-). 21:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) DUDE, NO WAY!!! AHH!! Dude,your my best friend on this wiki! You ca't jus leave me and TS to fight off the BAAAAAAWERS! #How long is your absence? #Will you buy more Penghis Khans? Hope yourecharge soon! --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Merry Christmas!!]] 21:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) CP Explorer, the irony of you leaving is very sad and cheerful. you underestimated me too much, and as my perspective, CP has fufilled all requirements to be a Free Republic. Since you will be gone, I think its time to make the republic. I already think that CP has enough military support as well. (the making of the republic will help with a future story i am going to make.) I will miss you terribly, but i wont miss you nagging me and telling me that i am no good! When you are gone, think of ways you can be more positive to me and think of ways to resolve stuff. Sincerely yours, --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC) PS: Be good; at least consider of what i said Congratulations! Place it using this: wrong again how many times do i have to tell you? make it fill the requirements. I said make it. it is bad now, but fix it to make it good. if you are right, then how is CP protected NOW? Anyways, i had enough of your annoying arguements with CP. What do you want me to do? Invade it? is that what you want? You yourself make no sense. Dont answer this message because your annoying answers dont help at all. In addition, IM SICK OF THEM! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 21:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- I told you specifically not to answer me! leave me alone. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Dont answer this message ether! OK, answer this message: ---- How bout you give me a shot? give me 10 days. if the republic is successful, we can keep it. If not, it gets abandoned. I'll do the work, but can have others help. 10 days only. I'll learn from what the 10 days give me. Deal???? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Where did you go? You just left on the shoutbox.--12yz12ab Talk to me 00:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) trial I want to trial this just to see the results. As I always say, expect the unexpected. You never know the road ahead of you, but you can guess. However, you guesses can not always be accurate. This is only a 10 Day trial! If things dont work out, we can just delete the article. Deal? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Stopped He told me to tell you that he's done trying to make Antarctica into a free republic after I had a talk with him. So, I guess we're alright now. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Fourth Wall Corvus Explorer should Marry Fourth Wall Corvus, or make another corvus that matches Explorer's personality --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 04:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Leekduck's Message The contents of said portrait may not match my views of the subject. I am but the messenger. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Santa's in your room. † 18:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Please reply to my message in role play The message is on Darktan II's talk page. I was role playing as 12yz12ab X.--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) that was weird, i put a $ in "humans" in bill gate$ and it went out of nowhere, is thata glitch or something? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Railway Lines Hey Explorer I need your help. Can you tell me where the cities are in the Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield. I need them for the North Eastshield Crossing and the South Eastshield Crossing. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ...Well... The Wannabes do but then if you moved that page to that title it would cause confusion between these 2 pages: Wannabe Masters of the Universe and Wannabe Masters Of the Universe.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) P.S. This message was a reply to your comment when you moved the not universal bla bla bla. (Cant...type....much...longer.........) *falls asleep* i cant think of a title They are. Just different pages. Like Bureau of Fiction and Masters of the Universe.--12yz12ab Talk to me 21:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hiya this is Idoreconise here! I wanna create a cool new place which I wanna locate in the state of Eastshield. Could you please kindly create a small peninsula on this state? I would like to locate it there. I would prefer it on the side near the Happyface State. THX a lot. And A Happy New Year! =) Idoreconise (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 01:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: It has to be a peninsula. I know I am stubborn but I really need a peninsula or a remote area (Without any cities around.) Well, if it isn't possible, then I'm going to find another location for the place. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 01:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and please unlock my discussion for me. I'd like to control it myself (In case of offensive comments.). --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 01:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to care anymore about that peninsula. I created Noctidium Islands. HAPPY NEW YEAR! =) --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 00:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey What is the Logo contest page, Explorer? I'm glad you changed it... mine is butt... lol... i couldn't get the correct shade of blue anyway... :) --Sk8rbluscat 2 TALK 03:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much --BOSS Sk8rbluscat 2 TALK 03:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) gift I know I have been a jerk lately, but i want to present you with this: I hope you like it. I made it myself. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 04:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Question I got a idea for Mabel von injoface, it may go agenst her hating of everything but maybe she could not hate some people, (MMK, Ethan, ect) It would be funny QUOTE TIME *Mabel: Hello Ethan Ethan: Arent you gonna go ^^$$^% at me? Mabel: NO! Ethan: *faints* LOL, you may not like idea just say no plz, just a idea. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 05:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Pic Did you see the pic I made you? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 06:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) comics I got bored, so I made another Pic. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 07:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sysopship Hiya this is me. Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to ask: What happened to my sysop powers? Were they blocked, when I left? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:51, January 1, 2010 (UTC)